Project Summary/Abstract Alcohol exposure during gestation can have effects on the fetus, with life-long physical, cognitive, adaptive, health and behavioral alterations; these are classified under the umbrella term Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder (FASD). Prevalence rates as high as 1%-5% make FASD a major public health issue. The University of British Columbia (UBC) Interprofessional Continuing Education (IPCE) has been hosting conferences specific to FASD since 1987, bringing together international experts from disciplines including basic and clinical research, social work, psychology, education, justice, prevention, diagnosis, intervention, policy and practice to network and present their work, with the goal of improving the lives of individuals with FASD. Of particular note, individuals with FASD are in attendance, as well as family members/caregivers, providing a unique perspective on lived experience that frames and sets this meeting apart from other conferences. The 8th International Conference on Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder - Research, Results and Relevance: Integrating Research, Policy, and Promising Practice Around the World will be held in Vancouver, BC, Canada from March 6-9, 2019. The objectives are to: (1) Consider the implication and potential application of emerging evidence-based, cutting-edge research; (2) Expand and challenge the knowledge and understanding of hard science; (3) Explore different models of advanced practice from and across disciplines; (4) Engage in knowledge exchange and focused dialogue through formal sessions and networking; and (5) Develop connections, partnerships, and collaborations among global researchers, networks, governments, communities, service providers and families. The Specific Aims of this NIAAA R13 conference grant proposal are to provide support to: 1) Promote and support the participation of U.S. junior investigators. Exposure of junior investigators to this distinctive multidisciplinary conference environment, including individuals with FASD and those involved in their daily lives, early on in their careers could have a lasting impact on these individuals and their research programs; 2) Encourage international research interactions. This grant will provide support to select individuals from typically underrepresented countries and populations where research on FASD is ongoing, allowing attendance by investigators who could not otherwise attend; and 3) Assist the dissemination of conference content. Slide sets and videos of selected presentations will be archived on the conference website as a critical resource for the entire community. Funds to defray the extensive audiovisual needs of this meeting will help accomplish this aim. Individuals with FASD and their families need support to attenuate their problems and lighten the burden on their families. However, awareness of FASD and its effects is often lacking among health care professionals, social service providers and educators. The Vancouver FASD conference, with its distinctive focus and participants, is helping to fill this critical gap in knowledge and improve the lives of those with FASD.